


Still

by rubyisarbitrary



Category: The Chronicles of Alice and Ivy - Kellyn Roth
Genre: Angst, Challenges, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyisarbitrary/pseuds/rubyisarbitrary
Summary: Gwen. Words: sparkling, encrusted, hoofprints, latitude
Relationships: Kirk Manning/Gwen Hilton





	Still

Gwen cast her eyes over her shoulder, sparkling like diamonds, blue as sapphires. “Can’t catch me.”

“Can, too.” He swung his leg over his horse’s back, but before he was seated, she was already halfway up the hill, her horse’s hoofprints scattered in the mud of the stableyard.

He rode fast and hard, laughing, so glad he’d married a woman with the personal latitude to conduct herself as she pleased. He caught up with her just before the first jump. “I told you I’d—”

She glanced over her shoulder just as her mare’s legs left the ground.

And her balance was thrown. The horse stumbled, landed on her knees, and Gwen’s petite body went over her head. The horse stood up and walked away; Gwen lay still.

He caught up to her, stumbled off his own horse, to his knees, his fingers digging into her red locks, turning her mud-encrusted face to his. “Gwen! Gwen!”

He sat there with his head bent over her body until realization hit him and sobs wracked his frame. But she remained still.


End file.
